conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shockeye7665sc
Hi Guys. This is Shockeye7665sc Talk Area. If you want anything with me, just let me know down here. Hi Shockeye, You don't need approval/permission to enter the project Future World. Tel Loiryn 18:38, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ah, Okay. Thanks for the advice. I've added your country to National Info of Future World and to the map. You just need to come up with a flag so I can add it to the flag section. United Planets 20:16, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Flag Yes, I'm working on a flag at this moment. it will be available maybe in like a few days. On the left side of the page there is a button "Upload Image". Click that and upload your flag and I'll add it to the flag section on National Info of Future World. United Planets 00:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Alliance Klaus Schulze would like to suggest an alliance between our two great nations. I come in peace and mean no harm to your people or your country. Richmondappleeater 00:58, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry but my nation cannot have an alliance with the Fourth Reich. You see, I was about to take the offer before I noticed that Russia supported Zulkavita's founding as a buffer between New Germany and Russia. Very sorry. Short sighted Colonels! Join up with us and leave Russia! Their economy will fail soon, and they will invade for sure. Richmondappleeater 21:47, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Ceasefire/Peace I'm now BEGGING you to accept our offer, we will help you defend Russia, trade with you more and give you small amounts of Deuterium. All you have to do is pull back your troops. I can't even combat you properly! I don't even have my "military" section up and running yet! If you really want to go to war, maybe we can tussle after everything's settled down with Japan and Taiping. Richmondappleeater 05:19, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Survey Hey Shockeye, I'd like to take a moment to say that a few things have changed on this site, including the sidebar and List of Worlds. Comments? Suggestions? And also, please help improve this wiki by filling out a short questionnaire here. Thank you. Tel Loiryn 13:39, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Russia Hi, just a notice Everett has invaded Russia and since you are Russia's ally you might want to make some actions. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :It's gone. Turned out I made a mistake, sparking this huge war. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:18, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Would it be Ok if I could control Zulkavita's actions alongside you until the Taiping-Russia War ends? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:17, 26 April 2009 (UTC) You may do so, but please bear in mind that I must have the right to edit it. -Shockeye7665sc, 6:23pm, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Shockeye are you planning on having a Zulkavitan Civil War or just put down the coup without a major war? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:06, 24 May 2009 (UTC) We'll see. The fighting will probably go on for a few weeks -Shockeye7665sc, 4:37pm, May 24th 2009 (UTC)